


¿Qué es un alma gemela?

by CirceSalazar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirceSalazar/pseuds/CirceSalazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término. Tampoco la última pero le llamó la atención la persona que lo dijo. El joven Mokuba Kaiba quiso saber por qué definirían a alguien de esa manera, siendo que ambos eran hombres y uno de ellos estaba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo.<br/>Debido a eso, fue en busca de una respuesta hasta encarar al causante de su sufrido pensar: Moto Yugi.<br/>¿Qué es un alma gemela?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué es un alma gemela?

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.
> 
> Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, en general el fic es de un vídeo que encontré hace tiempo titulado solamente como Soulmate de estos dos juntos con una melodía de mi agrado.
> 
> Segundo, contador de palabras.
> 
> Palabras Total: 1853
> 
> Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

 

"¿Qué es un alma gemela?"

Mokuba le había preguntado finalmente al único que podría responderle: Yugi. Había pasado una semana entera tratando de ubicarlo, yendo de un lado a otro en que los duelos se llevaran al rey. Este paró su caminata, regresando la mirada, posando sus morados ojos en el de cabellos negros.

 _Alma gemela_ , resonó en su mente. Una sola persona llegó a su cabeza: Atem.

"Escuché que Seto dijo así en inglés la otra vez, referente a ti y al otro tú" dijo el niño, mirándolo de manera acusadora. "No me quiso responder qué era y por qué se refirió de esa manera. Traté de preguntarle a todos tus amigos pero me dieron el vuelo. Me quedabas tú."

Yugi miró el reloj, se había retrasado y ya no podría tomar el vuelo para regresar a Ciudad Domino luego de visitar Estados Unidos. Tenía un manejo casi perfecto del inglés, solo fallando cuando se ponía nervioso. Gracias a ello, podía seguir ostentando su título. Sumado a la promesa silenciosa que le hizo la noche del barco al alma del Rompecabezas, era obvio que fuera de un lado a otro. No sabía que había sido perseguido por alguien más.

"Vamos, creo que hay una cafetería cercana por aquí, allí te responderé la pregunta."

Ambos partieron del lugar en busca del dichoso establecimiento hasta encontrarlo. El duelista se disculpó por la falta de recursos pero iba demasiado limitado así que debería conformarse con ello. El de cabellos negros hizo un ademán de restarle importancia al asunto.

Pidieron lo que deseaban y, en la espera, ambos cambiaron al japonés, idioma natal del joven Moto. La misma pregunta fue hecha, deseando una respuesta.

"Es… um, es como el mejor amigo pero mejor…" comenzó, recordando varias cosas. Hacía tres años toda su aventura había comenzado y tan solo año y medio después terminó.

Había empezado en el momento en que Jonouichi le entregó la última pieza del Rompecabezas del Milenio, enfrentándose a Ushio poco después. Él era su mejor amigo pero su alma gemela había sido alguien más, Atem.

Ambos crearon un lazo tan fuerte como una cadena que, a pesar de los años sin verle, seguía latente. Su historia no tuvo un final feliz en un primer momento pero ¿quién le detenía? Algo siempre le gritaba que regresaría. Algo le exigía esperar por él.

Mokuba, de manera indirecta, hizo que continuara con la explicación que tenía.

"Es la única persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie" habló nuevamente.

Su otro yo supo cómo calmarlo, darle paz, fuerza mientras era dependiente. Le conoció de una manera increíblemente bien, todo por darle sus recuerdos y, además, permitírselo. Atem también se lo permitió, entrando cada vez más y más en ese abismo por lo que terminara todo el mundo llamándole de esa manera: alma gemela, muy a pesar de Anzu, quien no aceptaría nunca ello, a pesar de seguir siendo su amiga, ese término le crispaba los nervios.

No la culpaba porque, de ser contrario, él sentiría lo mismo. Amar sin ser correspondido era tan… cruel. Fue correspondido, él lo sabía aunque no se lo dijera.

"Es alguien que te hace mejor persona" miró su botella de agua, parada, templándose. En todo buen trago, debe haber el turno a un amargo.

Atem le había confiado esas memorias sobre el Orichalcos luego de que él se sacrificara por él, en un impulso que iba más a lo personal que a nivel mundial. Por un momento se permitió pensar en él y lo que deseaba aunque metiera en ello a otros. Nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a ese espíritu huraño que le tocó conocer.

"En realidad no te hace mejor persona de lo que tú lo haces contigo mismo" se corrigió casi de inmediato.

Vio el reflejo de su alma libre por un momento, la forma cruel en que le llamó y la soberbia que halló. El deseo de verle encerrado, el mal que le hizo al jugar la carta a la que tenía miedo. Se daba escalofríos de que ese fuera el reflejo de su alma, lo más enterrado en el corazón de su otro yo.

Aunque le alegrara que él fuera eso, lo más enterrado en su corazón.

"Porque te inspira."

Yugi recordó esos momentos de paz cuando hablaba como un adolescente común, sin monstruos y magia antigua. También esa fuerza que demostraba con el ser él en un duelo. Esa fuerza que él comenzó a tener que ver en sí mismo y que, poco a poco, fue demostrándola, en duelos aquí y allá, todo por defenderlo.

Recordando el miedo de perder en un verdadero duelo el día del incendio.

"Un alma gemela es alguien a quien llevaras para siempre."

 _Lágrimas_. No podría recordar nunca por cuenta propia el ver a su otro yo llorar, jamás podría pero tendría esos sentimientos. Todos. La depresión, la desesperación, la ira. Todo y también sentiría lo que él sintió cuando le habló, sabiendo que tendría que irse.

Si hubiera sido verdaderamente él, le habría puesto una mano en el rostro pero solo era un reflejo de lo que él creía que era. Un reflejo del miedo de Atem y esa dulzura de él mismo. Una combinación terrible que terminó por lastimarlo mucho.

"Es la única persona que te conocía y aceptó… y aceptaste" destapó la botella, dándole un gran trago al agua.

Aún no superaba el verle acercarse, tan calmo a él, diciéndole que no debía estar de rodillas ante nadie si era un campeón. Que no debía llorar. Dudó por un solo momento el que supiera sobre sus sentimientos pero, al final, al verlo a los ojos le dijo que no era así.

Le aceptó cuando él dudaba de la voluntad de quien terminaría siendo compañero. Cuando tuvo miedo luego de ver hasta donde era capaz solo por una victoria, sin importarle lo que pasara.

"Y creyó en ti antes que nadie"

Mokuba veía por primera vez los cambios. Ya no era Moto Yugi, el niño miedoso que conoció. Era Moto Yugi, el duelista silencioso que se mantenía en pie por su cuenta, no necesitando más a nadie que tomara su lugar, dando la cara después de que quisiera ocultarlo para que no fuera lastimado o desanimado por palabras de vulgares duelistas sin corazón que solo tenían ambición, como lo había sido su propio hermano en un inicio.

"O cuando nadie más lo haría" sonrió, riéndose de sí mismo. Nadie había confiado en su poder para armar ese Rompecabezas y lo hizo, nadie confió en su valía como persona o duelista, en su día era el mejor, el Rey según Pegasus y Kaiba y todo aquel que le invitara, con un deck que combinaba la estrategia con el silencio.

Tenía a tres magos. Dos de ellos le protegían por deseo de su anterior dueño y el tercero porque así lo decidía. Pelearían codo a codo, siempre.

"Y no importa lo que pase siempre lo amarás. Llaman a mi otro yo y a mí de esa manera por el lazo que compartimos. Bakura fue quien comenzó, Jonouichi se dio cuenta luego, bueno, no sé por qué Kaiba me llamaría de esa manera con él pero compartimos gran parte de lo que es un alma gemela."

"¿Solo lo de amarse?" Yugi asintió, sin pensarlo.

"Sí, solo éramos amigos, bueno, hermanos si lo deseas ver. Esa fue nuestra relación" respondió. "Él era diferente a lo que ustedes vieron. Sí, sufrió cuando pasó lo de Doma pero era poco respecto a lo que en verdad pensaba o sufría, después de todo fui esa esperanza que todos tienen. La tuya era recuperar a tu hermano cuando pasó lo de Pegasus, lo de él fue perder la fe a despertar y ser libre por fin luego de mucho tiempo encerrado. Me permitió conocerlo, acercarme pero hasta un punto. Le desconozco más que conocerlo así que no podría amarlo como ellos aluden a que lo hago."

Mokuba hizo una exclamación de sorpresa. Ya quitándose su duda. Todo era debido a ese tiempo en que el Yugi que tenía enfrente no estaba y era por el otro, la cantidad de cosas negativas que demostró, su miedo a pelear nuevamente por fallar.

"Tengo que irme, Mokuba" le dijo el duelista, levantándose de la mesa. Revisó sus bolsillos y le dejó el dinero para que el niño pagara cuando lo quisiera. Era lo poco que tendría si quería cambiar la hora de vuelo. No le reclamaría al niño, era la curiosidad de la edad aunque creciera.

Tres años desde que todo comenzó y seguían peleando.

Hizo todo lo necesario, quedándose varias horas más, hablando con sus amigos y familia para decirles una mentira de su retraso, Honda y Jonouichi podían llegar a pasarse solo un poco cuando se trataba de estar fuera sin ellos.

Aguardó tres horas más antes de iniciar con la revisión y demás. Poco después, ya estaba arriba, a la espera de que despegara.

"¿No crees que mentir de esa manera a Mokuba fue cruel?"

Yugi se rio por el comentario, permitiendo que su compañero de vuelo se sentara a su lado. Mirando a todos lados, escondió la mano para tomar la del otro, entrelazando los dedos. Había cambiado un poco lo que su arraigada educación había hecho con lo de la exposición. Mientras fuera extremadamente cauto, podría darle a su compañero ese amor que no le dio.

"Tal vez" dijo, bromeando. "Pero no iba a decirle que soy gay y que terminé queriendo a un tipo que me dejó por mucho tiempo"

Su compañero dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor antes de estamparle un beso a Yugi, quien lo apartó tarde, sonrojándose rápidamente.

"Nada puede cambiar esto" dijo, sonriente de ver las reacciones de su compañero. El duelista se escondió para evitar nada, evitar que siguiera viéndole o que le volviera a besar.

Yugi gruñó, deseando insultarlo pero no sabiendo cómo hacerlo. Su compañero se disculpó tanto por el beso robado como por el tiempo esperado pero, repitiendo, nada cambiaría el sentimiento que existía entre ambos.

Sí, fue huraño. Fue gruñón, fue muchas cosas en el pasado.

Pero el presente, donde convivió en su país natal antes de irse a otro, adaptando la cultura de los mismos en la actualidad, lograron cambiarle aunque no por completo, recordando mucho la cultura japonesa.

Sin embargo, lo hacía solo por molestar a su, en ese momento, novio.

"Sabes, creo que es momento de que me llames Atem, compañero" le dijo. El japonés levantó la mirada, todavía escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. "Yo ya no soy tu otro yo. Te lo dije ese día. Tú eres Yugi, el único Yugi que existe en el mundo"

El japonés miró al moreno quien estaba calmo, sonriendo de esa manera en que le vio en la despedida. Sintió su corazón revolotear.

"Entonces, tampoco debes llamarme de esa manera. La aventura terminó" bajó sus manos, dejando ver cómo bajaba el rojo.

"Esa aventura en la que buscamos mi nombre" corrigió, tomando la mano de Yugi, entrelazando los dedos de manera firme. "Hay una mejor que se llama vida."

**Author's Note:**

> Qué les puedo decir? A veces la imaginación vuela sola y esto resulta.
> 
> Tiene tiempo en mi computadora pero me concentré en Memorias que decidí subirlo hasta el día de hoy.
> 
> Como recordatorio. Pueden entrar en mi página de facebook https://www.facebook.com/CirceSalazar16/?fref=ts creo que aparecerá el que haya subido la Introducción de Lazos Más Allá del tiempo combinando los audios mexicanos y colombianos acompañados de alguna otra cosa.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! 
> 
> P.S. Nunca se acerquen a los documentos con polvo, hacen muuuuucho daño, más si son pollos de granja (?)


End file.
